It is known that a Diesel engine is generally equipped with an injection system that includes a plurality of electrically controlled fuel injectors for injecting fuel directly into cylinders.
Clogging of one or more fuel injector, for example due to coking presence, may lead to a degradation of engine power, drivability and emission performances. Thus, a need exists for a method that may detect if one or more of the fuel injectors is clogged or partially clogged, thereby preventing the substitution of all the fuel injectors. The method may be performed at a vehicle service center.